Perfect Day
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: A few years has passed since Ciel became a demon now, his lover, Sebastian and him were working for hell. They have to capture some demons who have gone mad and was doing it now non-stop. On their latest mission, someone has already done it. So, now having a free day, what's a sexy smirking demon does now? Well give love to his lover and give a perfect day. MPREG.. WILLXGRELL..SxC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY! SO.. I KNOW I AM SOO GOING TO BE DEAD BECAUSE I'M POSTING THIS INSTEAD OF MY OTHER STORIES. BUT HEY! I NEED TO POST THIS OR ELSE SOMEON IS GOING TO STEAL OR MORE LIKELY TO SAY GOING TO HAVE IDEAS LIKE THIS BUT MEH~

WARNING: YAOI, RUSHED CHAPTER, WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. SMUT IN THE FUTURE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. IF I DID THEY WOULD HAVE A SEASON 3 THEN THEY WOULD HAVE KIDS AND ALL THOSE YAOI STUFF IN IT.

Ciel has just woken up from his deep slumber. Yesterday was hectic because today was the day that he will attend a ball, again with girls clothes and hunt down Demons-again.

Since Ciel became a demon, he and Sebastian worked for hell and captured Demons, who were mad and astray. This was their living now. Hell was their new home, but als, they still prefer england.

When the young demon opened his eyes he saw his lover beside him. His arms around him and a small smile on his face. When his lover had woken up, a loving voice came out of his mouth and said

"Good morning, Ciel"

Over the years, Sebastian and Ciel has been loving each other. They became a couple on Ciel's sixth year as a demon. Sebastian has been calling Ciel by his name for years now and the yougn demon's reason, was because they were now lovers and Ciel had to 'train ' him to say his name in just 2-3..years.

"Good morning sebastian" a sly smile came out of his mouth as Sebastian kissed him on his forehead.

Ciel smiled happily and cuddled to his lovers warmth. When minutes passed, they readied themselves for the day and went down to their new mansion.

Their mansion was back in england. They were both known as Mr and Mrs. Michaelis.

"What is for breakfast?" Ciel said

"Scones and Earl gray's green tea. A small banana muffin and some eggs, young master" Sebastian replied smiling slyly. Ciel sighed as Sebastian answered him with his nickname. Even if the two were still lovers, Sebastian still followed Ciel as his butler, but only for his own reasons.

"Our schedule for the day is to attend the ball at the Viscount Evans estate and capture the demon who is the viscounts wife" Sebastian continued. Ciel groaned at the last part. _girl clothing again..._

Sebastian smirked at his lover and kissed his cheeks, Ciel smiled lightly and thought about it. At least, he won't be going alone.

"And that is all for the day" Sebastian finished.

"Well, this will be a boring day" Ciel said, even if they are used to the normal missions

Sebastian leaned in and said or you may say whispered "and for the night we will be doing it, again"

Ciel blushed and stood up, he went towards their room and tried to prepare himself. But as a spoiled child, he still needed to be prepared by others.

Sebastian chuckled at the doorway and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and whispered "My lord, do I need to prepare you?"

Ciel shivered at the hot breath from his lover and nodded, blushing.

Sebastian kissed the smaller boy and broke it as soon as the hell mail rang.

Sebastian picked up the envelope and opened it. The older demon smirked at the paper and crumpled it down.

_the smirk..._

Ciel took a big gulp and got nervous, oh yes... he knew that smirk.

Sebastian came forward and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and kissed his temples. "Now...shall we start?"

Ciel blushed at this and kissed the older demon on the lips. He smirked lightly and said

"Lets..."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!

A/N: OKAY SOOO.. THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON FIC...MAYBE... SO IT'S GONNA BE REALLY REALLY SMALL AND VERY VERY BAAD~ SO I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE LEMONS.

um...so I think instead of writing the whole Lemony chap I'm just gonna write it at the end part. C'MON IT'S MY 1ST AND I AM STILL BLUSHING FROM THINKING OF WRITING LEMONS! SO... I ONLY DID THE LAST PART. BUT SOMEDAY I WILL WRITE A LEMON!

WARNING: LEMONS, OOC- OUT OF CHARACTER CIEL AND SEB, LOT'S OF WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR, AND _Will x Grell_THINGS...

PLEASE READ!:::: There will be Mpreg in the future. Will x Grell will be here.

ENGJOY!~\

my shortest chapter...ever!

_~~~~~_~~~~XXxxXXXXX0000XXXXxxXX~~~~_~~~~_~~~~~~

Moans, groans and slapping of skin to skin could be heard at the second room to the right. Also, the main room in which our two favorite demons are doing 'it'.

"Ngh! S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shrieked as he ejaculated his fluids. Clamping down his walls on Sebastians member. Sebastian groaned and thrusted one last time and came inside his young flopped beside Ciel and got out of him. Ciel, who was already sleeping from exhaustion snuggled closer to his warmth.

"Now, now young master, the day has not ended and it is still 9 in the morning."

"But I'm tired~" Ciel whined

Sebastian kissed the younger demon's forehead and chuckled. "Yes, yes. Now I'll give you an hour to sleep"

"But! we have no job today!"

"Yes I know, but we have to thank urgh.. _him_ for this"

Ciel pouted and sighed. He leaned into his demon lover closer and closed his eyes. Even though sleep is already a luxury for demons,it was still. Really, all of this was too much for him. He was glad that Grell decided to intervene in their mission for the day, ofcourse they knew his thanks would come someday. You see because Sebastian was annoyed of the shinigami _always_ butting in, in their make-out sessions, he deviced a plan with his young lover and that was to hook the strict shinigami, William T. Spears and the gay shinigami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OHHH SEBAS-CHAN~" a gayish voice shouted inside the manor. Sebastian came out of their room and glared at the couple infront of him, deadly aura going on, because they just had to ruin his precious and adorable moment. Even I don't know why the HELL DID THAT GAY SHINIGAMI CAME HERE FO- *COUGH* yes, ok, back to story...

"What is it?" Sebastian said quite annoyed

"Well, Will and I are going to a year long assignment and I just wanted to say goodbye to the two demons I ABSOLUTELY LOVE!" Grell commented doing some "kissy kissy " thing with his lips. Gross...

Meh, but at least the girly shinigami and his lover will live them alone for a year. No disturbances, no teasing, no annoying shinigami and another smart-ass one. Well this is what Sebastian was thinking and celebrating inside

"Alright then, goo-" When he was about to close the door a small yawn came from upstairs. A young demon standing at the top of the stairway could be seen.

The shirt that was too big for the boy hung loosely around his shoulders. His milky white skin could be seen from head to toe and even the eyes that were full of mischief years ago were calm and sleepy.

"Hm? Sebastian..Grell...Will...good morning"

"Good morning Ciel~" Grell sqealed at the youngers cuteness, while Will nodded to acknowledge him.

"Ciel, you can go back if you-"

"Ciel-kun~ would you like to go to a date with sebby?" Grell asked again

"I thought you were-"

"Hush, now.." Grell looked at ciel "Ciel?"

Ciel blinked for a while and smirked. "Sure!"

Sebastian sighed and looked over at his plans. Dafudge! GRELL JUST RUINED HIS WHOLE PERFECT SCHEDULE FOR..FOR...FOR..A...DATE?... At this thought, Sebastian smirked, oohhh~ he's going to have a fun time~


End file.
